particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hutori
•28% Luthori Church •12% Luthoran •28% Aurorian •6% Other Hosian •3% Telamon Orthodox Church | religion_other = 30% Irreligious 5% Mashakara Tribal Faith 2% Satanilic 1% Ahmadi 3% Other religion | ethnic_group = 75% Hutorian | ethnic_other = 10% Mashacara 5% Telamonese 4% Davostani 3% Artanian 3% Other ethnicity | demonym = Hutorian | regime = Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy in personal union with Luthori | governing_body = House of Parliament | governing_bodytitle = House of Parliament | HoStitle = Emperor Represented in Hutori by the elected President of the Commonwealth | HoSname = Mary VI Peter Haywood | CoGtitle = Prime Minister | CoGname = Richard Fetherston | area = 1,479,000 | population = 99,803,595 (4348) | est_date = 4335 (Current Commonwealth) | ind_from = Luthori | ind_date = 2036 | ind_rec = | currency = Hutori Lira (HLR) | timezone = GMT +2 | summer_time = GMT +3 | drives_on = Left | calling_code = +15 | Internet TLD = .hut | organizations = World Congress Northern Council | gdp_total = 2,131,944,044,911 HLR (4348) | gdp_capita = 21,361 HLR (4348) }}The Commonwealth of Hutori is a nation on the continent of Makon and borders Davostan in the west and Telamon in the south-east. The nation comprises of five provinces: Adelia, Falristan, Kenai, Lagard and Roccato. The current government era is a constitutional monarchy and has lasted since the end of the republican Federal Republic of Hutori sometime after 4298. The title of the Head of State in Hutori is Monarch, but the Sovereign, since 4335, is also Emperor of Luthori, after the personal union of the two crowns. In Hutori the Emperor and Monarch is represented by the directly elected by the people President of the Commonwealth, while the title of the Head of Government is Chancellor. Etymology The colony was originally officially called "New Orange," but it was almost universally referred to as "Bekenial." The natives referred to the Luthori colonists as "Hutore," and the name was adopted as a joking term, eventually becoming a serious name for the colony. Its inhabitants, especially those living outside Bekenial City, were known as "Hutors." During the twenty-first century, "Hutori" became a noun in addition to an adjective, and by the twenty-second century "Hutorian" as an adjective arose. At present, "Hutor" is generally used for the dominant ethnic groiscoveryDup, which is descended from the Luthori settlers, while "Hutorian" is generally used for any citizen of the state. Luskite hardliners use "Central Macon" for the territory and "Hutori" only for things related to the ethnic group. History 'Discovery' Hutori was founded by John Bekenial, a Luthori pioneer, sometime before the year 1800. Before its settlement, the land was host to a variety of Mashacara kingdoms. The Mashacara were a people learned in seacraft and masonry, but their social structure, which was based on the rule of priest-kings, made them susceptible to the disruptions brought by the Luthori presence. By 1900, the Mashacara were entirely nonexistent south of the Adelian mountains, and by 2050 their political power was entirely extinguished. Mashacara governance survives in the form of hereditary chiefs, many of whom have hereditary seats on local councils. 'Independence' Hutori gained complete independence from Luthori in 2036 as the Hutori Federation following internal turmoil in Luthori. The Hutori Federation amalgamated the previous, loosely held colonies into a single entity. The "six and a half" original colonies of the Federation were Bekenial City, Langdon, Kenai, Transadelia, Cisadelia, Sutton, and by some accounts, the State of Falristan, the only Mashacara state in the history of Hutori. The Hutori Federation lasted until 2065 when it was replaced with the Democratic Republic of Hutori. This began the use of "Hutori" as a noun instead of an adjective, and the Democratic Republic moved the capitol to Ihmatella in Falristan, near modern-day Tremaine. The Democratic Republic of Hutori was an ordinary liberal republic. 'Kingdom' In 2246, the Democratic Republic of Hutori became the "Colonia de Spaam Hutori" and began the surrealist dictatorship under the First Socialist Party and its figurehead, Jack Waffles. By 2297, this dictatorship had fallen and been replaced by a dominant-party state under the Right is Right Party, the direct ancestor of the Conservative-Libertarian Party, which soon gave way to Hutori as a Kingdom. The "Most Royal and Serene Kingdom of Hutori" existed for more than a hundred years as an integral and saw almost a dozen kings come and go. It was a time of stability, if not always prosperity. The previous House of Waffles was enshrined as the Royal House of the Kingdom. Hutori was a member of Union of Macon, a continental union that dominated all affairs during the 24th century. 'Civil war' When the 25th century rolled around, Hutori was beset by instability and threats of war with Telamon. The 25th century saw decreasing stability and the destruction of the historic Hutori parties. In the 26th Cenutry, the People's Revolutionary Communist Party and the Saiserist League were both elected to Parliament for the first time. For the period 2517-2562, Hutori was a republic under the name of "Most Serene Republic of Hutori," a conservative continuation of the policies of the monarchy. During the 26th Century, Hutori was reduced to utter ruins, consumed by the conflagration of civil war. "Athlorcaea" was selected as the republican name for the country and the PRCP-led government entered power in 2586, creating the "Confederate Democratic Republic of Athlorcaea," which, in true revolutionary fashion, attempted to scrub every trace of the previous regime from the country. 'Saiserist regime' By the end of the 26th century, the "Great Leap Forward" under the leadership of the Christian Communist Front had begun, but a resurgence in royalism necessitated the creation of the "Imperial Federated Kingdoms of Athlorcaea and Hutori," a compromise dyarchy which also went by the name "Federal Union of Athlorcaea-Hutori." The dyarchy was unfortunately compromised by an element of religious fanaticism calling itself the "Church of Farbanti." The middle of the 27th century saw the country undergoing radical political change. The liberal tendencies that were once dominant in Hutori began to fade into the background. The Saiserist League, a radical totalitarian group, gained ever-increasing power. Finally, in 2663, Greater Central Terran Region One, the culmination of the New World Order totalitarian movement, became the official name of the country. The Saiserist regime was notoriously sadistic and aggressive, bringing only misfortune upon the hapless population of Hutori. But it was not to last. In 2678, the PRCP reformed and re-established Athlorcaea. The PRCP, though substantially more liberal than the Saiserists, still saw itself as a guardian of popular welfare, and tobacco, alcohol, religion, and many types of private enterprise remained illegal. 'Monarchy returns' House Lusk, in exile in Telamon, returned to Athlorcaea in 2680. The message of the Lusk appealed to the old Monarchist sensibilities, declaring himself "Prince of Falristan, Roccato, Adelia, Kenai, and Lagard" and pledged to establish a liberal monarchy. House Lusk was a strange collection of different ideas— the head of the house, the self-styled "Leopold I," was also the owner of a company that was buying up privatised companies, and seemed a little too involved in mysticism. At the dawn of the 28th century, Lusk and the PRCP seemed poised for a showdown. The 28th century was marked by the evolution of restored Athlorcaea into the Principality of Central Macon which did not happen all at once but by drips and drabs. Finally, in 2872, Adrian I, Prince Lusk, was declared the Head of State and the Principality period began. The Principality was a High Tory autocracy that created many hereditary and unelected positions in keeping with the scepticism of the democratic process endemic to Luskite thought. Some personal liberties were maintained and a high degree of social services was provided. The Principality saw the occasional threats to its rule, including the short-lived "Holy Kingdoms of Central Macon," but managed to stay in power more or less uninterrupted until 2845. 'The Restoration Era' In 2845, the Conservative-Libertarian Party and the God's and the King's Fighters took advantage of recently liberalised election laws to not just gain a supermajority in the Council of the Principality but to pass wide-sweeping reforms that restored the old Kingdom of Hutori. The Restoration Era had begun. The Restoration Era has been marked by a steady erosion of the privileges of the Lusk family and libertarian social and economic policies. However, over the next two centuries, the Johannan dynasty of the House of Hutori took power and had several notable monarchs as part of the House. King William I of Hutori was the last King of House Hutori before his death in 3206. His daughter, Sarah, was married to Lionel of Luthori - a member of House Orange-Villayn and heir to the Telamonese throne. As a result, the House because House Orange-Hutori. Queen Sarah was the first Queen of the House of Orange Hutori, coming to power in 3206. 'The Red Emergency' From 3206 until the 3220s, Hutori was effectively dominated by the Hutorian Conservatives, but the emergence of the new Socialist Party and the Social Democrats left the Conservatives in opposition from 3221 onwards following the Forward Hutori Party aligning with the left. They formally abolished the monarchy in 3229, creating a new republic known as the Commonwealth of Hutori, with William Cook of the Social Democratic Party being the first President. The Red Emergency saw the Socialist Party become the Communist Party and then wage a guerrilla war on the Commonwealth, killing many political icons including Prime Minister Eugene Baines. This was followed by political stagnation, resulting in the restoration of a weaker monarchy in 3246, with an elected Governor-General as Head of State. David Arkwright of the Socialist Party was the first to hold the position. This monarchy would last for 340 years, the longest uninterrupted government era in history, excluding New Orange, which only participated in parliamentary democracy for 36 years. This form of government eventually fell apart but would resurface multiple times through the revival of the Most Excellent and Serene Kingdom of Hutori in 3702, which lasted a mere 38 years, and then through the 52-year Kingdom of Hutori that was established in 3878. Following the collapse of the monarchist Commonwealth, the People's Republic of Hutori lasted for only 28 years but reignited the sparks of a Hutori republic. 'Federal Republic' The Federal Republic of Hutori cemented the new republican government era, but it took several attempts before it became truly implemented. It went through three major periods, with the longest being the current one, starting in 3930. As of the 4160's, the nation has taken on a largely progressive outlook and continues to be ranked as one of the highest economic and military superpowers of Terra. Hints of the monarchy still exist through monarchist political parties, but republicanism looks to thrive for many decades to come at the very least. The most recent period of the Federal Republic could outlast the famed Commonwealth's reign of 340 years, with 232 years at this time of writing. 'Restoration of the Kingdom' In 4298 the royalist forces gained enough electoral support to persue their project to restore the monarchy, choosing Charles of the House of Steuart-Carmichael as King of Hutori, whose family was recognized since 4246 as Royal House of the Kingdom of Adelia, a costituent nation of the Federation. 'Personal union with Luthori and the Commonwealth of Hutori' In 4335 in Luthori was restored the monarchy and the local parliament offered the Imperial Crown of Luthori Sarah IV of House Steuart-Carmichael, Queen of Hutori, after his father Charles I, King of Hutori since the restoration of the monarchy in 4299 and previously King of Adelia since the death of his father Eric Steuart, crowned in 4246. The new national entity, called Commonwealth of Hutori, provides that the Monarch is represented in Hutori by the President of the Commonwealth while all the executive powers rely to the Head of Government, the Chancellor. Hutori's political stability was cemented and many left wing parties were established and collapsed. This stability was threatened however by the emergence of the terrorist group known as Article 17 who proceeded to murder Chancellor Jack Hill in a notorious bombing attack. A state of emergency was declared and the nation was split between 8 major parties with Cabinets becoming more and more indecisive as a consequence. 'Government Eras' Geography Politics The House of Parliament is the national legislature of the Commonwealth of Hutori. There are 405 seats, with 81 for each province. The Head of State is the Monarch, also Emperor of Luthori due to the personal union of the two crowns, and he is represented in Hutori by the President of the Commonwealth, directly elected by the Hutorians, while the Head of Government, who detains the executive power, is the Chancellor. While the role of Monarch and of his representant is mostly ceremonial, the Chancellor heads the Cabinet, formed by the coalition in government. There is a system of provincial governments that are delegated certain controls by the national legislature. The majority of seats are typically controlled by moderate or syncretic parties. Current Political Parties # Royalist Party of Hutori (Conservative) # Royalist Party of Hutori (Progressive) # Socialist Party # Consumer's Party # Liberal Party of Hutori # Naval Party of Hutori Important dissolved parties Provinces References Geography: http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=481326 Election History: http://classic.particracy.net/viewelectionhistory.php?nationid=15 Cabinet: http://classic.particracy.net/viewcabinet.php?nationid=15 Category:Hutori Category:Makon Category:Countries